The present invention relates to a tire and antiskid net for vehicle tires, particularly for tires of heavy earth moving machines. It also relates to a method of manufacturing a tire and antiskid net, particularly for tires of heavy earth moving machines.
Tires and antiskid nets of this type are known in the art and disclosed for example in the DE-OS No. 2,706,621. During manufacturing of these nets, the vertical members are suspended in the opened connecting rings, and thereafter the connecting rings are closed by welding. It is desirable that the connecting members on the one hand and the vertical members on the one hand be made of material which corresponds to their specific functions. The vertical members must be especially wear-resistant, whereas the connecting members, because of the repetitive stresses, must be elastic and at the same time must also possess a sufficient wear-resistance. This condition requires a special heat treatment for the different members. It is theoretically recommended to provide in the known chains with respect to their vertical members on the one hand and the connecting members on the other hand different heat treatments after the mounting. This, however, requires a very high expense. As a result of this in practice heat treatment prior to the mounting has been accepted. However, in this case there is the disadvantage that during welding of the connecting members after the mounting the special properties are affected. Additional post-treatment is therefore necessary.
Basically, it is conceivable that in a tire and antiskid net of the above mentioned type the connecting members are left open. However, such connecting members, when they have unreasonably great cross sections, do not withstand high loads during their use, so that the net is slightly damaged. Also, the connecting members in such tire and antiskid nets can be kept closed by mechanical auxiliary means, for example by connecting brackets and screws, as disclosed for example in the DE-AS No. 2,061,395 for closure and repair members. Such a solution is, however, uneconomical and moreover is disadvantageous in a technical sense The closure members described in the DE-AS No. 2,061,395 are ring-shaped and have two radially outwardly bent ends which engage in two openings of a closure plate mounted with the aid of screws and a countersupport engageable in the interior of the ring. This arrangement occupies so much space that only a small number of the vertical members can be suspended in the connecting ring, even when the diameter of the connecting ring is selected very large.